Angel y Demonio
by Tali Nara
Summary: Mamori es una angel enamorada del aquel que llaman Demonio pero ¿qué tendría de malo? Si el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del universo


Ángel y Demonio

Se dice que los ángeles son seres puros, llenos de bondad, amor, generosidad y un carisma inigualable, pero ¿qué sucedería si un ángel se enamorara de un demonio?, ¿qué tendría de malo? ¿Que el amor no es la fuerza más poderosa creada en el universo?... todas esas preguntas sin respuesta aparente rondaban en la mente de aquella joven enviado del cielo para renovar la fe de la humanidad, pero es que se iba a imaginar ese pequeño ser que irradiaba inocencia en el sendero de su deber se enamoraría justamente de aquel que es completamente diferente a ella.

He allí el dilema de Anezaki Mamori, hermosa chica de unos 16 años, cabellos naranjarojizo, ojos tan azules como el mar y figura esbelta, la representación es persona de un ángel puro y bello, y él, bueno él era conocido como el Demonio en persona, alto, delgado, cabellos rubios completamente revueltos, ojeras puntiagudas y ojos jade, esos mis ojos que le sacaban más de un suspiro a mamori... Ella sabía que estaba mal amar a un demonio pero no podía evitarlo al nacer como humana obtuvo un corazón humano y el corazón humano ama, siente y sufre.

A pesar de todas las contradicciones que su mente y razón podrían encontrar para aquel amor que podría considerarse o describirse completamente imposible, allí estaba ella entre los abrazos de aquel demonio que se robó su corazón y toda su inocencia, pero es que si algo si había aprendido como humana es que el amor es buscar en otro lo que no hay en ti, es ver más allá de lo que la vista puede observar, conocer a la perfección a esa persona que dices amar mucho más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

Verlo dormir era una de sus actividades favoritas, es veía calmado, pasivo, tan inofensivo, tan contrario a lo que quería presentar, podía escuchar su respirar chocando contra su cuello, aquel aroma mezclado entre café, menta y pólvora que emanada de cada hebra del ser que la tenía cautiva entre sus fuertes brazos y abdomen bien formado, intento voltearse para apreciar más a ese hombre intruso de sus sueños, dueño de su ser, la razón de sus sonrisas y miradas de niña tonta enamorada, pero debido a sus movimiento logro despertarlo de su confortable sueño.

- Bu… bue… Buenos días, Hiruma-kun- pudo apenas pronunciar con un ligero toque carmesí en sus mejillas, –no fue mi intensión despertarte- digo hundiendo su rostro entre el pecho de aquel hombre, este solo sonrió de manera maliciosa y la ferro más contra su cuerpo para susúrrale unas palabras al odio logrando con ello que el rostro de mamori se tiñera de un rojo intenso pero si más que corresponder a la petición o más bien orden dada por aquel demonio.

Es que Hiruma Youichi, tal vez no sea el hombre más romántico y atento del mundo, él podría ser aterrador, infundir el pánico entre los habitantes de todo Tokio, ser sádico y sínico, llevar consigo esas armas infames que él tanto amaba, hacer que cualquiera se retorciera del miedo con solo escuchar su nombre, pero ella sabía muy bien que hablaba con sus miradas, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y ayudada a aquellos que lo necesitaban, por supuesto desde las sombras sin que nadie lo notara, si ella conocía al ser bajo ese físico demoniaco.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista él no era tan malo ¿cierto? Y si alguien pudiera ver aquellos actos, que ella cometía en esos precisos momentos en compañía de aquel que muchos llamaban demonio no sería tan ángel como muchos pensaban ¿y eso que?, ¿qué importaba la opinión de aquellos ajenos a ellos?... Él era de ella y ella le pertenecía a él, de ángel a demonio, de demonio a ángel, ¿qué importaba el resto? ¿Qué importaba las consecuencias? Si ella era una ángel enviado del cielo y el un demonio que debe volver al infierno, se iría con el sin pensarlo con tal de proteger ese amor endemoniadamente angelical, ¿total? Él tenía la magia de hacerla tocar el cielo, como lo hacía justo en ese momento.

…..

**Bueno debo explicar no soy buena escribiendo esta es la primera vez que escribo algo espero les haya gustado y me den su opinión (si es que alguien lee esto ¬¬.) Sayonara… ^_^**


End file.
